


Do It

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa and Kaley pushes Mayim inside Jim’s house and unexpected things happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It

“Aside from Liam Hemsworth, Chris Hemsworth and all the avengers, who are the other guys you have a crush on?” Kaley asked Mayim as the girls were spending the night hanging out with each other. “I don’t know really.” She replied trying to think. “How about Jim?” Melissa teased. “Oh yeah! Jim! How about Jim?” Kaley grilled. Mayim laughed. “Well. Yeah. We have platonic crush on each other.” She pointed out and drank her third bottle of vodka. “Platonic?! Really? Come on!” Kaley disapproved and they kept teasing Mayim to Jim. “You know what? Let’s go home. I’m getting a bit tipsy already and you two? You’re drunk.” Mayim suggested and initiated to stand up to invite them to go home. They walked outside the bar to their ride. “No. No. I’ll drive.” Kaley told Mayim. Melissa sat at the passenger’s seat while Mayim sat at the back alone trying to cope with her tipsiness.

Few moments later, despite that Mayim was a bit tipsy, she noticed Kaley and Melissa’s constant whispering and giggles. She then looked outside the window and noticed the familiar route that Kaley is taking.

Isn’t this the way to Jim’s place?

She thought in her mind but shook it off immediately thinking she was just drunk. Suddenly the car stopped. Kaley and Melissa pulled Mayim out of the car and brought her to the front door of Jim’s house.

“What the hell?!” Mayim whispered loudly. “Come on Mayim! Don’t be an ass!” Kaley replied and twisted the door knob slowly. Kaley dropped her jaws as she discovered it was open. “Why don’t he lock his doors?!” Melissa wondered. “Maybe he was expecting this.” Kaley joked. She closed the door again. “Okay Mayim! You’ve been drunk and sad and depressed about your divorce so we got you something to snap out all that!” Kaley whispered excitedly. “What the hell are you talking about?” Mayim seemed to start panicking nervous about Kaley and Melissa’s behavior. “Just go! Get laid. You’re gonna thank us!” Kaley replied and knocked at the door loudly which made Mayim panic. “What the hell! Kaley! What the hell! Let’s go!” Mayim panicked as she attempted to escape and run from the disturbance but Kaley opened the door and forced her to go inside. “He's coming down!!!” Kaley whispered loudly.

“Push her!” Melissa told Kaley.

Kaley pushed Mayim inside and shut the door.

She was facing the door stunned as she heard footsteps coming from the staircase. “Mayim?” Jim called as he saw her inside. Mayim slowly turned around nervous of his reaction from the disturbance she could have caused.

Despite this idea bothering her, she was more bothered as she saw Jim wearing nothing than his boxers as she turned around. “Hey.” She attempted to act normal. Jim also felt curious with her sudden presence and it made him more curious seeing her in some fine loose curls, heels and a little daring black dress. “What are you doing here?” He asked. Mayim’s eyes grew for she knew it was hard to explain. “Are you drunk?” He asked. “I can smell beer from here.” He continued. She faked a giggle to relieve her nervousness. “Ah, yes. I… Uhm… you know… Wandering around. What?” She blabbered as she don’t know how to explain herself and to deal with sighting Jim in his boxers. Jim walked towards her.

“I think it’s better to keep a distance.” Mayim said stopping him from walking any more closer to her. “I mean… Distance. A little bit far… You know… Our bodies because… What the hell am I saying? Its Kaley and Melissa’s fault. Damn it.” She blabbered once again. Jim finds her clumsiness bizarrely arousing. He paused and watched her deal with the situation as silence swarmed the place. “So uhm… I guess I’m just gonna go? I think they are waiting for me outside. So… Uhm… Bye?” She killed the silence. “Wait.” He stopped her before she was able to completely twist the door knob. Mayim felt stoned as she felt him walk towards her. He peeked outside and checked through the window if Kaley and Melissa was there but they were gone. He removed Mayim’s hand off the door knob. He closed the door and locked it afterwards. The sound of the lock gave her goosebumps which petrified her. “They’re gone.” He said in a croaked voice. “But you can stay here tonight.” He suggested. Mayim took a deep breath and turned to him and surprised herself with how close he was to her. She had her mouth half open for like five seconds thinking of how to respond. Uhm was the only word that cam out off her mouth. “Uhm what?” Jim asked enjoying seeing her get nervous around him. “Sure. That would be great.” She courageously replied. “Great. Great.” Jim didn’t expect her reply but it made the moment more interesting to him.

Mayim’s legs felt like a cement, she couldn’t move as his body was just an inch away from her and she was bounded with his arms and the door. Silence crept in again and it extremely worsened her feelings and Jim felt so fascinated seeing her panic. “So… Mayim. How are you feeling today?” He asked. “I… Eh… Uh… Me? Uh. Good! Great actually.” She replied nervously. “Good. Good.” He replied with a deep voice. “How about right now? How are you feeling right now?” He asked which made him more uncomfortable. “Right now? Uhm…” It took her quite some time to respond. She was distracted with his buffed trunk, he seem to be working out and his biceps are just something to drool about. She was fascinated with the his body until he grabbed her hip with his hand all of a sudden. “Oh go…sh?” She unconsciously uttered. “You haven’t answered my question.” He continued grilling her nervousness. “What question?” She almost forgot. “How are you feeling right now?” He asked again as he gently squeezed her hip with his hand. “Uh…” She giggled as she tried to cope with the arousal he is causing to her. “Is my question so hard?” He asked. “Uhm. No… No… Yeah.” She nervously replied as she inevitably distracted herself by appreciating every part of his trunk. “No…” She uttered as she thought about how beautiful his biceps and abs were. “Oh gosh.” She unconsciously whispered as she noticed the growing bulge in his boxers. “Do you need help?” He asked and held her chin to keep her focus to his face. “Oh. What? Help? What help?” She asked manifesting her distraction as he was asking her. Jim knew what he had to do, he grabbed her back and pressed lips against her. Mayim didn’t see it coming so she had her hands raising in the air as she receives the kiss from him. Suddenly, she felt his hands going down from her back down to cupping her posterior and it made her withdraw herself from the kiss. She gulped. “So how are you feeling right now?” He asked despite that he felt that she could ditch him anytime for doing that. “You’re really asking me how I’m feeling right now?” She asked back and he remained silent. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “You asked me how I’m feeling and kissed me and now you’re going to say sorry?” She sounded a bit disappointed. He looked at her and tried to read her eyes. He moved his hand downward slowly trying to check if she would reject him but then she seem not to care. He suddenly stopped his hand from moving further.

“Do it! I’m feeling horny.” She said aggressively and kissed him which aroused him in no time. “Damn your hot when you’re mad.” He uttered in the gaps of their kisses. “You don’t leave a girl untouched when you got her aroused. Get yourself together!” She said fiercely as they continued exchanging hungry kisses as he continued feeling her legs against his palm at her desire. “Higher.” She keeps on whispering in the midst of their kisses as he moves his hands beneath her skirt. She withdrew herself from the kiss and pulls him upstairs to his bedroom to continue their business.

-

The next morning, Mayim woke up alone in Jim’s bed. She cleared her eyes and explored the place. “Glad you’re awake.” Jim greeted as he went out of the bathroom surprising her a bit. “I thought you left.” She uttered. Jim wore his tank top. “Jim… I’m sorry about my behavior last night. It’s just that… I was drunk and-”

“It’s fine. I’m sorry for… Seeming to dragging you into this.” He apologized. She nodded. “But other than that, I have nothing to regret last night.” He continued startling her a bit. He smiled at her seeming to deliver a message. “I just hope this changes nothing because I would still want to hang out with you or laugh with you, or be around you.” He requested as he turned to the cabinet to fix his scattered clothes. It took sometime before the silence were wept off. “Of course.” Mayim replied. He turned to her and smiled. “Great.” He uttered. “As a matter of fact…” She gulped. “… If you can promise me that you can be as great or even greater than last night… Then… I might want to do this with you… Again.” She said a bit hesitantly afraid to sound so lustful. He looked at her thrilled with what she said. “And again… And again.” She innocently continued as her voice faded sweetly. He walked closer her and sat beside her at the bed.

“You’re the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen.” He complimented her as he gazed on her face. “Come on.” She replied as he watched her blush. As her giggle faded her moved his face closer to her attempting to kiss her and she gladly welcomed his attempt by gazing back at him before his lips landed on hers.

“Wo-oh! Jim! What the hell!” She squealed as she felt his hands on her groin. “Sorry. I was kind of obsessed with this since last night.” He teased and placed one last kiss on her lips. She stood up and picked up her clothes. Jim walked towards the bathroom with the towel resting on his shoulder.

“The breakfast is prepared already. You can wait for me there.” He informed her before entering the bathroom. Suddenly he paused and looked back again on her. It surprised him a bit seeing her lick her lips as she gently strokes her smooth legs seeming to seduce him.

“Do you wanna shower with me?” He invited her. She smirked at him and accepted his invite.

-END-


End file.
